User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 4
A weird sound is heard, as Cuddles is on the floor inside something with red lights!* Narrator: Cuddles was unconscious, inside somewhere. Cuddles: *Wakes up, even not dead, duh!* Ugh, did i drink? Maybe carrot juice, lol. HEY! *We see that he is locked inside some cage/room, the door is a cage door and that got windows too, what is it?* Cuddles: Wait a minute! Where am i, now? *The Mysterious Guy appears, we see his back!* ???: >:)... >:D! MUEHEHEHEHEHEH! Cuddles: *Gasps* :O, OH NO, IT'S- Narrator: *Yes, it's FLIQPY!* Fliqpy the green, dumb, ugly, evil, murderer, care bear! *Fliqpy growls because of what The Narrator said, The Narrator is not inside, tho!* Cuddles: What are you doing here, ugly? I thought you died last time we saw ya? Come! On! Hm? Fliqpy: >:), You see, the thing is, that, i managed to survive the fall because i am AWESOME! OH YEAH! And i have returned so i can do my vengeance, right, now! That's even that name of this episode, even! *Laughs, he's, nuts!* Now, this is what i will do to you, Cuddles! *A Zombie is seen to the right of the cage and it is stuck inside something* I will suck up everything this zombie right here has, and then, i will give the zombie's power all to you! So YOU can become a zombie! MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! *Laughs as he walks to the thing with all the buttons that takes care of this* This... Is the best thing i ever did to my enemies, EVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Let's start! *Laughs more gently now* Cuddles: Wait a minute, what have i ever done to you? Fliqpy: I DON'T CARE! Whatever ya have done, nice or bad, i have gotten revenge, any last words, rabbit? Cuddles: Actually, yeah. Uh, can i get a carrot, right now? I am actually quite hungry! Fliqpy: NO! You will die! I will press this button! *Presses it!* HERE WE GO! Narrator: Fliqpy started the machine! *It spreds gas inside Cuddles' cage!* And The Zombie's powers was already sucking inside Cuddles! Cuddles: *Coughing* Come on! *Coughing* Come- *Coughing* Come on! *The Zombie is REALLY, Getting mad, it's groaning/screaming in pain, maybe?* Fliqpy: The Machine... IS WORKING! I am a genius! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cuddles: COMEONCOMEONCEOMECOECOMEONCEOMCEOMCEOMCEOMCEOMCEOMCEOMCECOMECOMEONCEOMONCOMEONCEOMON! *The Zombie EXPLODES!* Narrator: But, the machine, was overpowered! *It explodes TOO much inside it!* IT EXPLODED, TOO! Fliqpy: COOL! My machine is overpowered! This is good! Cuddles: Oh... Heh, Come! Come O... O- Ou. Fliqpy: IS this a good thing?......... *The smoke vanish, Cuddles isn't seen yet!* Fliqpy: WHAT THE HECK!?!? *Cuddles looks bigger right now, then, his face is exposed, he looks bigger, furries, and scary!* Fliqpy: HEY! Who came up with this horrible design of a monster? *Stares at the screen!* Narrator: Sorry! *Back to story, we see Cuddles' new look:* Cuddles is now a: WERE-RABBIT! He was really hungry, too! Fliqpy: What the heck? Were-Rabbit: Huh, what the? What happened to me, now? I feel furry and uh, antsy! EVEN FRISKY TOO! Hah, Hah! Come! Come on on on! Fliqpy: Excuse me, why is ya saying the phrase: "Come On!" Alot, hm? Were-Rabbit: >:(! Doesn't..... Matter! Ugh! Rawr! Groan! *Chews on the door* Co! Come on. Get me out of here, please? *Runs around, stupidly!* I feel very frisky! Come on. Fliqpy: Heh, heh. You won't be able to get out of that cage! Heh, heh! Heh! *Suddenly, Cuddles (The Were-Rabbit) manages to break the door, open!* Narrator: But The Were-Rabbit was really managing to open the cage door! Fliqpy: O_O! WAAAAAAAAAH! <:O, NO! DON'T! NO! PLEASE, NAAAA, DON'T, DON'T! *The Were-Rabbit attacks Fliqpy!* *We see the outside, Fliqpy screams in pain/fear!* Fliqpy: (Off-Screen!) WAAAAAAAAAAH! *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts